heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Whiz Comics Vol 1 28
| StoryTitle1 = The Dervish of Ank-Har | Synopsis1 = Ank-Har on the African coast was an important naval base; from that port sailed a refugee-packed steamer of Moslems, fleeing the European Infidels, led to America by the Grand Mullah of Mohammedan Africa, and greeted at pierside by radio personality Billy Batson. Also present, and prominent among more militant Moslems, is The Dervish of Ank-Har, who is quite rude and vocal about his loathing for America, throws Billy into a trashcan, and yanks out a scimitar with which to smite Billy's radio when SHAZAM, Captain Marvel shows up. The Dervish breaks his sword against Marvel's neck, then flees, crashes into a policeman, and virtually insults his way into a jail cell. Almost as if he wanted to be there. Soon the Dervish is greatly astonished (and secretly annoyed) to be bailed out of jail by Billy Batson, who is as committed to minimizing tensions as the Dervish is to inflaming them. Soon the Mullah calls a meeting of prominent American Moslems and urges them to strive shoulder to shoulder with their fellow Americans against the Nazi bigots, and thus preserve their way of life. The Dervish disrupts this meeting with his jihadist rhetoric; and some of those present find it persuasive; a schism takes place among the civic leaders, and sides are drawn. The next day the Mullah visits Amalgamated Broadcasting to seek Billy Batson's help, shadowed by a 3-man team of Dervishist assassins, who encounter Captain Marvel and fare poorly against him. The Grand Mullah and Captain Marvel essentially team up. Meanwhile in the Mosque of Moro, in Little Bagdad, the Dervish is whipping his followers into an antiAmerican frenzy, when Captain Marvel marches in to confront him. The Dervish very rashly orders all his followers to pile onto Marvel; they fare poorly also. The Dervish and two followers escape, determined to murder the Grand Mullah, in order to enrage the refugees and other Moslems. The Mullah meanwhile is consulting with American Counter Espionage agents, about an Ank-Har-based Nazi spy named Von Pitz. Coming out of that meeting, the Mullah is jumped by the Dervish and his two goons, who are then jumped by Captain Marvel: "If one of you harms that old man, I'll fold him up like an accordion!" The Dervish of course turns out to be Von Pitz, wearing a fake beard, and his followers turn against him, and many of them now enlist in the armed forces. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * the Dervish of Ank-Har Other Characters: * the Grand Mullah of Mohammedan Africa Locations: * Ank-Har on the African Coast * the Mosque of Moro, in the heart of Little Bagdad * Little Bagdad, the picturesque oriental quarter of the great city Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Ibis in the Realm of the Dead | Synopsis3 = | Editor3_1 = France Herron | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Binder Studio | Inker3_1 = Binder Studio | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Strogor Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * the Ibistick Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Spy Smasher Wrestles for the World | Synopsis2 = Murdered professional wrestler Whipcrack Smith turns out to be undercover Belgian Army officer Captain Le Smythe, and to have been murdered by professional wrestler Hans the Terrible, secretly working for Nazi spy Herr Doctor Grunt. Alan Armstrong and Eve Corby were seated in the front row of the wrestling match when it happened; Armstrong was dissatisfied with the police nonresponse and changed into Spy Smasher and broke into the dead wrestler's dump of a home to investigate. There he learned of Le Smythe's secret identity, got ambushed by four pistol-packing spies, and beat up all four of them, then accidentally poisoned himself with some booby-trapped liniment (a back-up method for killing Whipcrack Smith) and got knocked unconscious with a blackjack, and captured, and apparently not unmasked, by Herr Doctor Grunt. Spy Smasher challenged Grunt to let him wrestle with Hans the Terrible; Grunt fell for that; Smasher was losing at first then rallied up and defeated Hans, plus took down five more of the spies, but Herr Grunt got away, again. | Editor2_1 = France Herron | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Emil Gershwin | Inker2_1 = Emil Gershwin | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Eve Corby Adversaries: * Herr Doctor Grunt, spy * Hans the Terrible, professional wrestler, spy Other Characters: * Whipcrack Smith, professional wrestler, secretly Captain Le Smythe, Belgian Army Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * In this issue's lead story, flings three captured assassins off the roof of the WHIZ building, and into a mosque on the other side of town. It's hard to understand how they would survive this treatment, but they do. * This issue also contains a 2-page text story: Shazam: Zeus, Master of Power (Fourth story in Origin of Shazam series). * In this issue's story, Alan Armstrong gets knocked unconscious with a blunt instrument for the xxth time. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Whiz Comics #28 entire issue }}